Seeking for Keeps
by Kopycat
Summary: "Hate Quidditch! You're not allowed to hate Quidditch!" Wood yelled at me. "And why the bloody hell not?" I questioned incredulous. "Because you're now officially part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." I'm sorry. Say what now?


**Author's Note** : Thank you for taking the time to click and hopefully read my story! The idea just came to me and I had to write it. I hope you guys like it and please let me know where I can improve if you have any suggestions. I'd also greatly appreciate a beta reader if anyone's interested.

 **Disclaimer** : Sadly, as much as I want to, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do get to claim credit for my OCs.

 **Chapter 1**

Madam Hooch makes her way towards the Gryffindor table and comes upon an unsuspecting student, Willow Li. She clears her throat and Willow jumps from the sudden noise. She slowly turns to see the flying instructor and looks at her inquisitively.

Madam Hooch tells her "Miss Li, it has come to my attention that you never took flying lessons in your first year." The other students around her start whispering amongst themselves, none too quietly about the 5th year student who can't fly.

Willow opens her mouth to explain but Madam Hooch cuts her off by saying "I understand the unfortunate circumstances with your Grandfather at the time but Hogwarts requires its students to have taken flying lessons to graduate. Now, I will give you the option to take flying lessons with the first years" Willow once again opens her mouth to protest and she is fixed with a stern look as if being told ' _calm down and wait for me to finish_.' Madam Hooch continues "OR you can take lessons from someone on the Quidditch team willing to teach you."

Willow asks her "are those my only options?"

Madam Hooch replies "I'm afraid so." Willow's shoulders slump at her insistence and she nods her consent. Madam Hooch leaves her to her meal which suddenly lost all its appeal to her.

* * *

"GAH!"

Hailey raises an inquiring brow at her long time best friend, Willow. "Uh Will, not that I mind you practicing your screams into your pillow but mind telling me what's wrong?"

Willow uncovers her face and hugs her pillow to her chest "I don't need flying lessons."

Hailey nods along, pretending to be a therapist and states "the school doesn't seem to think so."

Willow says petulantly "well they're stupid heads."

Hailey's lips twitch in amusement and teases "I think you'll fit right in with the first years."

Willow tosses her pillow at Hailey and she ducks it almost expertly. It would've been expertly had she not fallen off her bed in her attempt to do so. Hailey continues talking as though there's nothing wrong with her lying haphazardly on the floor "Well, since they're forcing you to do this you might as well make a new friend out of it."

Willow sits up instantly and turns to Hailey asking "are you trying to get rid of me?"

Hailey states sardonically "Merlin yes, you're dreadful."

Willow sticks her tongue out at her claiming "please you love me."

They both laugh.

Hailey and Willow both sat at the Gryffindor table scouting out potential flying instructors. Well, Hailey was scouting out instructors while Willow would shoot down her suggestions. The two could be heard fervently whispering back and forth which rendered whispering useless. No one at the table bothered to tell them that their conversation wasn't as secret as they thought it was.

Hailey pointed to the Ravenclaw table and asked "what about Roger Davies?"

Willow batted her hand away to discourage her from pointing at people and told her "I don't even know the guy. Why would he help me?"

Hailey smiled brightly "so you'll agree if it's someone you know?"

She didn't even wait for a response and dragged Willow by the arm to the end of the table where the Gryffindor Quidditch team sat. Hailey stopped right in front of them and waved with her free hand.

She started talking a mile a minute "Hey! I'm Hailey and this" she tugged on Willow's arm "is my friend Willow."

They looked to see a tiny black haired girl trying to pull her arm off in order to escape the vice grip of the bubbly blonde. She stopped as though resigned to her fate.

Willow muttered "not for long."

Hailey subtly pinched her and continued talking "Anyway, it turns out that she needs flying lessons."

The Quidditch team looked between the two girls like they were mad. Their reaction didn't dissuade Hailey in the slightest.

She looked at them at asked "anyone of you willing to help?"

The following awkward silence made Willow turn completely red from embarrassment and want to hit her friend. If only you could actually knock some sense into people. She closed her eyes and thought to herself ' _this would be a great time to know how to wandlessly disillusion yourself_.'

"I'll help you" one of them called.

Willow opened her eyes to see the face of her saviour and came face to face with none other than Oliver Wood.


End file.
